1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flavored wood pellets containing and made with grape vine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flavoring briquettes or pellets are commonly used as cooking fuel due to their ability to impart flavor to food during the cooking process. A pellet imparts flavor when smoke released from the pellet during combustion carries flavor to the food. Flavored briquette examples in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,653, which incorporates spices into a briquette, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,438, which incorporates olive oil into a briquette. These briquettes impart certain flavors to food, but they do not provide the characteristic smoked wood flavor of food cooked over an open flame or the flavor or taste of a wine.
Pellets comprising mixtures of wood have been manufactured to provide wood flavor during cooking. Generally, wood that imparts flavor, known as flavor wood, and a wood that does not impart flavor, known as base wood, have been combined to produce pellets that impart a wood flavor into the food. Mixtures of base and flavor woods have been used because if a wood pellet was made entirely from a flavor wood, then the food cooked with that pellet may taste too strong to appeal to most people.